


Midnight Meeting in Greenhouse 3

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are meeting places at Hogwarts that should not be used for rendezvous of the sexual sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meeting in Greenhouse 3

**Title:** Midnight Meeting in Greenhouse 3  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairings:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Prompt:** Greenhouse No. 3

Originally written for [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) prompt of Greenhouse No. 3, AND [ 05\. Flowers](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/150788.html) on [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/)

_Meet me in Greenhouse 3, Midnight._  
Draco Malfoy

Ginny shook her head at seeing his full name. Blockhead. As if there were 15 other Dracos that she would sneak out to meet in the Greenhouse at Midnight.

***

_Midnight_

Midnight is a really stupid time for clandestine meetings. It sounds all poetic and romantic and all that-- really though, totally not any of those things. It's actually kind of creepy. It didn't help that there was a full moon. Had Moron Malfoy never heard of werewolves? Or was this some kind of ridiculous bravado? _Look, not even werewolves scare me._ Stupid boys were stupid.

Ginny crept across the grounds. It was mid-January and freezing. She nearly slipped twice on the ice that had formed on the path to the Greenhouses. Another excellent reason to go traipsing about in the dark at Hogwarts. If the werewolves didn't get her, perhaps she could get lucky enough to break a leg. And die. Or get detention.

Greenhouse 3 was about the dumbest place ever to have a late night tryst. The plants only got more dangerous the higher the numbered greenhouse. Draco could have at least picked Greenhouse 1 where they were less likely to die, but fairly likely to get a thorn in an uncomfortable place. Sex with Draco wasn't worth dying for, but a thorn wasn't too high a price to pay. Usually. When he wasn't having a selfish moment and remembered to give her pleasure first. Sometimes he needed a thump about the head as a reminder.

Ginny poked her head into Greenhouse 3. "Psstt, idiot! You in here?" she whispered into the dark. The greenhouse was warm and smelled of the many plants it contained.

There was a muffled sound from the back left corner, but Ginny's line of sight was blocked by the many plants housed in the greenhouse. She made her way on tiptoe toward the sounds and nearly squealed her horror at the sight of a naked Professor Sprout pruning away at an unidentifiable plant as she hummed a tune.

Ginny tried making her way out with her eyes closed, but when the first plant grabbed her and bit her arm, she gave up that effort and just beat a retreat as quickly as she could. She made it out the door just as Draco was coming in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, apparently responding to Ginny's wide eyes and pale face.

"Trust me when I say, you do _not_ want to go in there. And from now on, you don't get to pick where we fuck."

"What are you talking about?" Draco tried to peek past Ginny through the slightly open door.

"Let's just say Professor Sprout, REALLY loves her plants."

"Like _loves_ loves?" Draco arched an eyebrow in question.

"So. Much. Love."

"Really glad I did not see that."

"After what I just saw, sex is totally not happening tonight... or this month."

Draco looked at his left hand and sighed. "Hello, new best friend."


End file.
